Friends With Benefits
by WiredAndImTired
Summary: Grace Dempsey just moved out to LA where she meets Big Time Rush. She quickly becomes friends with all 4 of them, especially Logan. But what happens when the industry keeps them apart? What kind of relationship will they have then? Logan/OC please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Friends With Benefits

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other then my OC's**

Chapter 1

"Happy birthday dear, Graaaace." My dad, grandpa, grandma, my older brother Nathan and my three best friends Ben, Laurie, and Jennifer sang, "Happy birthday to youuuuu!"

I smiled and blew out all 17 candles, making a wish. I wished to realize what I want to do with my life. It WAS my 16th birthday; I should at least be able to wish for something a little more serious than a pony or to be famous.

I'm at the end of my 11th grade year in high school and I still have absolutely no idea what I want to be when I grow up. I enjoy learning about physics but I also like drawing and being creative. I could be an architect but that's too boring for me. I love singing, but I'm not even close to being good enough to be a professional singer.

"What'd you wish for Grace?" Jen asked me, serving her a piece of my chocolate cake.

"Now, if I told you it won't come true." I responded.

I knew wishing doesn't really work. One summer every day at 11:11, 12:34, 1:23, and 10:10 o'clock I'd wish to meet Aaron Carter which never came true.

"She probably wished to get in Sean's pants." Ben said, laughing and asking people for a high five but getting rejected.

I felt my face heat up; I looked around the small kitchen to make sure none of my relatives heard what he said. "No! And I am not telling you what I wished for!" I said, trying really hard not to smile.

"Alright, but were just gonna assume that that's what you really did wish for." Laurie joked.

I rolled my eyes and thought about Sean and his perfect curly brown hair, deep chocolate brown eyes, Sunkist tan skin, lean muscular body. He's got practically everything a girl could want.

"Assume all you want but that's not what I wished for." I said back to her, slicing myself a piece of the cake.

I sat down on the red couch in my living room, Ben and Laurie joining me. I looked over at Ben, the boy I used to have a gigantic crush on, and studied his face, trying to remember why I was so in love with him. He is really cute; Brown flippy hair, brown eyes, tan skin, awesome sense of humor. But he could also be really annoying and I could never have a really serious conversation with him.

"So, what do you guys want to do?" Laurie asked, taking a bite of her cake.

"Well Joel just texted me," Ben stated, pulling out his phone, "and wanted to know if we wanted to go play soccer."

I nearly jumped out of my socks hearing him say that.

"Yes!" Jen exclaimed.

"Ughh, soccer?" Laurie whined. For some reason Laurie hates soccer. The rest of us all play on the soccer teams at our high school.

"I like soccer." I stated.

"Laurie, you can be the ref." Ben told her.

"Okay, I guess. I mean, it is Grace's birthday." Laurie said in a very depressed tone.

Sometimes Laurie could he such a stick in the mud! During lunch all she does is read, at sleepovers she falls asleep at 11:00pm, during gym she sits out and pretends she has a hurt ankle or shit.

"He's not gonna he up at the park till 7:00 o'clock though." Ben said.

"Well, we can waste time by watching TV." I said, turning my flat screen HD TV on. I changed the channel to channel 142, MTVhits. It only plays music videos.

The music video for the song Till the World Ends by Britney Spears was one.

"I love this song." I said, staring at the TV screen.

"I hate this song." Laurie said.

I rolled my eyes, trying to ignore her.

"I hope they play Boyfriend by Big Time Rush." Jen said.

Big Time Rush is Jens latest obsession. I've never actually heard them sing but apparently they're amazing, well in her eyes they are. She is extra obsessed with one of the band members James Diamond. I've never seen what they look like so I can't really say if he's hot or not

ironically the music video for Boyfriend came on.

"How the hell did Snoop Dogg get with this gay band?" Ben asked.

"They're not gay!" Jen exclaimed.

"Which ones James?" I asked her.

"The really hot one!" Jen said, gazing at the TV.

"The one with the..." I looked at the four boys, trying to find the hottest, "The one with the spiky dark brown hair"

"Ewww no! That's Logan!" Jen exclaimed, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"Jeez," I said, I looked at the four boys again, now trying to find the ugliest, "Is he the ugly one with the longer brown hair and unnaturally tanned skin."

"First of all he's not ugly," Jen said, "And second of all his skin is not unnaturally tanned, it's just perfect."

"Gross, 'Logan' or whatever you called him is the cutest" I said.

"No, James is!" Jen exclaimed.

"No, James looks gay." I said.

"Thank you!" Ben said, throwing his arms up in the air.

"Actually Kendall is cutest." Laurie said out of nowhere.

"Kendall? Is he the one with the blonde hair?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's really cute." Laurie said.

"If all you guys are gonna talk about is how hot these guys are then I'm gonna go to the park right now." Ben threatened.

"No, don't go!" I yelled.

* * *

><p>"Pass the ball!" Joel yelled, throwing his hands up in the air.<p>

I looked around the field to see where Ben and Jen were. Joel and me were on a team and Jen and Ben were on a team.

I passed the ball quickly to him, then running down the field towards the goal.

Joel plays defense on the men's soccer team and I play forward on the women's soccer team so it worked our perfectly.

He passed the ball to me and I kicked it as hard as I could into the goal, scoring us out 5th point. Now it was 5 to 2.

"Alright," Ben said, is hands on his knees panting heavily, "I think its time for a break."

I laughed at how not in shape he is, "Alright."

"So, I heard it's your birthday." Joel said, wrapping his right arm around my shoulders.

"Yes, it is." I smiled, looking up at him.

I was diffidently very physically attracted to him. He has messy short black hair, emerald green eyes, not really that tan, and a very nice body.

I put my hand around his waist. I wanted to kiss him so badly! He leaned in closer to my face, our noses almost touching. Was he seriously about to kiss me!

"Okay," Ben said, spreading us apart, "breaks over!"

I saw Jen and Laurie giggling which made me laugh also. I looked over at Joel who actually looked a little pissed off at Ben.

Ben and Joel have been best friends since 8th grade. They practically do everything together. Ben has always been protective with me about what guys I date and stuff. For some reason Ben totally abject of me being with Joel. I didn't really want a relationship with Joel. I am more physically attracted to Joel than anything else. And Joel is a total player.

"Anyone else really thirsty?" Joel asked.

Jen, Laurie, and myself all raised our hands, Ben just glared at Joel.

"Okay well I'll go get some. Grace, could you help me?" Joel asked me.

"Yes!" I exclaimed.

"Alright, come one." Joel said, signaling me to follow him with his arm.

I ran up next him. Once we were out of sight he wrapped his arm around my shoulder again.

We walked a few more yards until I realized we were going the opposite direction of his house.

"Wait," I said, stopping in my tracks, "Isn't your house that way." I pointed behind us.

"Yeah, I just thought taking the long way might be fun." He said seductively.

I swallowed hard; he was so freaking tempting it's not even funny.

"Want to sit down?" He asked, pointing at one of the park benches that was along the sidewalk.

"Sure." I answered quietly. Suddenly I felt very shy.

We both sat down on the bench, "So what was the best present you got?" he asked, placing his hand on my knee.

"Uhhhh um, well I got Red Sox tickets which is pretty great." I answered, by the look on his face I knew he wasn't expecting me to say that I got tickets to the best baseball team in the history of the world.

"Holy shit!" He yelled, "How the fuck did you get Red Sox tickets!"

"My grandpa bought them for me and my dad." I answered.

I couldn't help but smile at the adorable look on his face. I hadn't noticed this before but he actually kind of resembles Logan from Big Time Rush.

He slowly moved his hand up my thigh, causing me to get really nervous. "That's really amazing that your grandpa bought you those tickets. Especially since the Red Sox play all the way down in the states"

Every summer I would go out to my grandma's house in Maine, USA and we would watch the Red Sox every night. After the first game I watched I was hooked. Dustin Pedroia was both me and my grandma's favorite player.

He whispered in my ear, "You know what we should do?"

"Wh-What?" I clumsily stuttered.

"This:" He took my face and both of my hands and crashed his lips to mine.

I was a little caught off guard so I didn't kiss back at first but I  
>soon did. He moved his hands down my body to my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him deeper into the kiss.<p>

I pulled away from the kiss and said, "We should probably get back to the field."

"Yeah," He said, and then cleared his throat, "we should."

Minutes later we arrived back at the soccer field. There was no sign of Ben, Jen or Laurie.

"Where'd they go?" I asked Joel.

I looked around the field; the soccer ball wasn't even there. The field was completely empty, except for me and Joel.

"I'm not sure..." He said.

"Maybe they went back to my house." I said.

"Yeah maybe."

We both walked back to my house. The walk short, only about 4 minutes long.

We walked through the door connecting to my basement. All three of them plus my brother were sitting on the couch talking about who knows what.

"Where'd you guys go?" I asked them, kicking my shoes off.

"Well you guys were taking forever so we decided to head back home."  
>Ben said.<p>

"What the hell?" Joe exclaimed, "We were gone for like barely ten minutes!"

Ben just shrugged and continued talking with the rest of the group.

I walked into the basement and sat down on one of the couches next to my brother Nate. Joel went and sat next to Jen. I wasn't really sure what they were talking about but it had to do with pickles and the song Lil Freak by Usher.

"Oh yeah Grace, Dad said somebody important called for you." Nate told me.

I looked at him, a confused expression on my face, "Oh? Okay."

I ran up the stairs into the living room wear my grandma, grandpa, and dad were sitting.

"Nate told me somebody called for me?" I asked my dad.

"Yeah it was just some 'Talent Scout.'" He said, putting air-quotation marks around 'Talent Scout.'

"Wait what!" I exclaimed, sitting down on the love seat.

"Yeah, they claim they saw a video of you on YouTube and want to fly you out to California for a few days." He said, almost laughing at the idea.

"Who was it!" I asked.

"Kelly Wainwright of Rocque Records."

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Soooo? How'd you like it? I have a really bad habit of starting a multichapter story but never adding a second chapter...so we'll see how this goes. Don't forget to review! And you get extra love if you know who Grace is a parody of :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Grace, and other OC's.**

Chapter: 2

**Logan's POV**

"A new girl's coming!" Carlos exclaimed, jumping up and down.

We heard Kelly talking to Gustavo about a girl that they saw on YouTube that they want to fly out to here to see if she might want to sign a record deal. I doubt it's actually going to go through. When Gustavo thought he was going to sign Kat's Crew he ended up giving them to a different recording company.

I watched Carlos follow Kelly around the studio, repeating his question over and over again. "Carlos! I told you, we're not sure! We called her dad who is going to talk to her about it!" She yelled at him.

Even though all of us were eighteen years old, almost nineteen but we still sometimes act like thirteen year olds, especially when it came to girls. We had an unfortunate tendency to fight over girls we thought were pretty, then when one of us got the girl the other three would go off and pout, and so on. Luckily I'm with Camille so I don't really care that much about this "new girl."

"I can't believe they're going crazy over some new girl that may not even come!" Kendall said, referring to how now James had joined the frenzy. Kendall wasn't all that excited about this ''new girl' either since he has Jo.

I nodded my head in agreement.

Of course all James would want to do is bang her. That's all he ever wants to do with a girl. I'm surprised he hasn't gotten a girl pregnant yet. I feel pretty bad for the girls that he just fucks and then ditches. I know I would be pretty heartbroken if that happened between Camille and I. Luckily it hasn't; we've only had sex a few times and our relationship is doing fine...well at least to me it is.

"Man, she better be fuckin' hot." James said to Carlos, earning an angry look from Kelly. I rolled my eyes hearing him say that.

If the "new girl" ends up with James I'm going to be so pissed off. I mean sure, James can be a nice guy and stuff but he ALWAYS gets the girl! Carlos has only had one girlfriend that only lasted from 12 minutes! Plus he didn't even know her name!

"If you must know what she looks like you can look her up on my laptop." Kelly told James and Carlos.

Carlos and James ran into Kelly's office, not bothering to close the door.

"Just look up Grace Dempsey on YouTube." She told them.

Grace.

That's her name? Grace. Grace. Grace. It's pretty. I've never met anyone names Grace in my life before. Which is pretty surprising since Grace isn't that unique of a name.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard music coming from Kelly's office. It was a guitar strumming a song I couldn't recognize. I walked into her office to see what they were watching. I already knew it was Grace Dempsey singing I just wasn't sure what song it was.

James and Carlos were huddled around the computer staring at the screen in awe. "Is she really that gorgeous?" I asked, walking around to the computer. I looked over James at the screen to see a teenage girl playing the guitar.

"Just look at her!" Carlos said, pulling me down for a better view. This girl diffidently was pretty; she had light brown hair with side bangs, blue eyes, and had fair skin. She looked younger then us but not by much. My eyes wandered down her body, I tried not to look to much at her chest but it's kind of hard. I mean, I'm a hormone raging eighteen year old guy, I can't help it!

_When you were here before  
>Couldn't look you in the eye<br>You're just like an angel  
>Your skin makes me cry<br>You float like a feather  
>In a beautiful world<br>I wish I was special  
>You're so very special<em>

Why would a beautiful girl like herself be singing such a insecure, depressing song like that? It'd be like me singing "Sexyback" by Justin Timberlake because I am diffidently not bringing sexy back.

Her voice was soft and sounded a lot like Leighton Meesters. She looked happy when she was singing even though she was singing such a sad song. She smiled while she sung; her ice blue eyes sparkling from the sun light that was seeping through a window behind her.

I hate to say it but she was a lot prettier then Camille. It didn't look like she wore any make-up, unlike Camille who puts pounds of it on her face. Her hair was light brown and real straight and layered with side bangs. The camera she was using must be HD because you could see every detail on her skin. She had very light freckles across her nose and her lips were thin and pink. I wouldn't say she's hot or sexy, just pretty.

A techno ringtone started playing from Kelly's purse. "Hey Kelly, I think your phone is going off." I told her.

"Could you answer it for me?" She yelled from where she was sitting in the lobby area.

I reached into her purse and pulled out her BlackBerry. "Rocque Records?" I answered the phone.

"Hi, could I speak to Kelly Wainwright please?" The women on the other end of the phone asked politely. When I picked up the phone I didn't recognize the number so I've got no idea who it is.

"She wants to talk to you," I yelled to Kelly. She lifted her head up from the book she was reading and said, "Ask who it is."

"May I ask who's speaking?" I asked into the phone. My mom had taught me polite phone skills from a very young age. Whenever I picked up the phone at my house I always had to answer it saying, "Hello, Mitchell Residents." or "Hi, Logan Mitchell speaking." I never answered the phone just saying, "Hello?" or "Hey." even when I did know the person who was calling.

"This is Grace Dempsey; Kelly called me yesterday around 7 o'clock." My whole body froze when she said that. This was Grace Dempsey calling? _The _Grace Dempsey? I cleared my throat and responded, "Alright, here she is." I quickly ran into the lobby area and handed the phone to Kelly.

"Who is it?" She asked again, raising an eyebrow at me.

"It's Grace...Grace Dempsey!" I told her.

She quickly put the phone to her face and said, "Hi, Grace? This is Kelly."

I bent down to my knees so I was at Kelly's eye sight and leaned in to hear their conversation. Unfortunately Grace didn't speak very loud so I couldn't really hear what she was saying even though I was about 6 inches away from Kelly.

She took the phone away from her ear, putting her hand over the place where you talk into and pointed to her office where Carlos and James were wrestling and said, "Logan, go make sure Carlos and James don't break anything." I knew she was just trying to get rid of me.

I was just about to stand up when I heard Grace say my name. Well at least it sounded like she did.

"Oh, Logan's just another artist who works here." Kelly said, staring at me with the could-you-please-just-go-away look on her face.

"You're talking about me!" I exclaimed, bending back down to hear they're conversation again.

Instead of answering my question Kelly just shooed me away with her hand and continues talking to Grace. I stood up and walked back to her office where James, Carlos, and Kendall were.

James and Carlos were still wrestling on the ground while Kendall sat in a chair texting. I took the seat next to Kendall and leaned over to see who he was texting. When I did that he moved his phone closer to his body so I couldn't see.

"What was that for?" I asked him, confused by his actions. Kendall had always kept his personal life really private, I did the same thing. James was the total opposite, whenever he had hooked up with a new girl he would always come home and tell us all about it, usually using waaaay to much detail.

"Sorry, I'm just texting Jo." He told me. Of course he was texting Jo, he's always texting Jo. "I'm going over to her house later tonight."

"Do you think tonight's going to be the night?" I asked him, referring to the fact that Kendall and Jo have never slept together. Kendall's told me that Jo's always been really shy with her body. Sometimes she won't even go swimming if there are guys or really pretty girls there. I feel kind of bad for Kendall; it must be pretty hard to control himself around her.

"I dunno, I hope so though," Kendall said, looking down at the ground, "It's so fuckin' hard to not just rip her clothes off and fuck her brains out when we're making out!" it would be really hard not to be able to do that, Jo is really pretty and Kendall's extremely lucky to have her.

"Well maybe she just wants the moment to be perfect." I reassured him, putting my hand on his shoulder, "It'll happen someday, don't worry."

"Yeah, I hope so." He sighed, and went back to texting.

I stared at the wall past James and Carlos, thinking of the new song Gustavo assigned us. It was diffidently a lot more mature then our other songs like Nothing Even Matters or Halfway There. There's a line in the song that says "Love sick electric sex, sparks are flying..." in it! Hopefully none of the parents will notice it but I think some of our older fans will enjoy it.

"I called dibs on her first!" Carlos screamed, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"No, I did!" James yelled back, smacking Carlos on the head.

"Oh it's on!" Carlos yelled, patting the helmet on his head and pouncing on James.

I rolled my eyes and stood up from my chair. I walked past James and Carlos and into the lobby where Kelly was writing on a clipboard sue had in her hands.

"Well, what did she say?" I asked shyly, putting my hands in my pants pocket. Kelly looked up at me with a large smile on her face, "Well, after a little convincing her dad finally said, 'Yes.' So she will be flying it here tomorrow!"

I gave a small smile and said, "Awesome." I turned around and walked back into Kelly's office.

I sat back down on the chair next to Kendall with a small content plastered on my face.

_**To Be Continued...**_

**(A/N: Sorry I didn't update sooner, the internet on my computer wasn't working! Well, I hope you liked it! Logan and the rest of BTR will be meeting Grace in the next chapter. Sorry if Logan seemed a little OOC. I'm trying to make them a lot more grown up and mature since they're almost two years older in this story then they are in the 't forget to R&R! I'll love you forever if you do!**

**Songs used in this chapter:**

**Creep- Radiohead**

**I Like To Dance- Hot Chelle Rae**


End file.
